


Пятна

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Все всегда начиналось в баре. Каждый хренов раз.





	Пятна

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Law & Order: SVU 2017 на спецквест по заданию «Сияние». За бетинг спасибо мышь-медуница.  
> ~  
> АУ, ООС, открытый финал; вообще это должен был быть Ник/Фрэнк, в нем должно было быть минимум в два раза больше слов (и смысла тоже), нно я как всегда)).

Все всегда начиналось в баре. Каждый хренов раз.

Ник знал: стоит пойти прямо домой, никуда не заглядывая и не отклоняясь от привычного маршрута, и день закончится — не хорошо, конечно, но терпимо. День закончится, и, возможно, в момент, когда на настенных часах обе стрелки укажут на двенадцать, Ник даже будет лежать на своем продавленном, скрипучем диване и спать. Или пересчитывать трещины на потолке. Если подумать, тоже ничего себе развлечение. Уж во всяком случае лучше, чем маяться от собственной беспомощности рядом с очередным «пятном», пока Оливия опрашивает одинаково-безразличных, несущих полную невнятицу свидетелей. 

Ник все это знал, но изо дня в день упрямо заворачивал к Джонни — вот как сегодня. Зашел, тяжело осел не за стойкой даже, а за угловым столиком — в последнее время выдержки и терпения на то, чтобы сидеть спиной к полному людей залу, не хватало, — растекся по низкому шаткому стулу и заказал сразу двойной чистый. И повторить. 

— Тяжелая смена, а, детектив?

Малышка Рози (натурально, малышка, пять футов росту, и это вместе с вечной бейсболкой, непонятно каким чудом державшейся на кудрявых волосах) черкнула что-то в своем блокноте и махнула Джонни, сразу зазвеневшему бутылками.

— Как всегда. 

— Ты б поел, — то ли с жалостью, то ли с настоящим участием посоветовала она, — Джонни, конечно, еды не держит, но напротив отличные бургеры. Хочешь, сгоняй, никуда твой двойной чистый не денется, я прослежу.

— Спасибо, Рози, — Ник кивнул, заставил себя улыбнуться, широко растягивая губы. Судя по скептическому взгляду Рози, вышло не очень. — Не нужно. 

— Дело твое.

Рози пожала плечами, прогулялась до стойки и обратно, поставила перед Ником широкий стакан, в котором плескался золотистый, густо пахнущий ячменем виски, и, подтанцовывая в такт музыке, ушла к дверям — встречать шумную компанию, только что завалившуюся в бар.

Ник сделал первый глоток и немедленно пожалел, что не взял льда. Виски, теплый, словно маслянистый, прокатился по языку, обжег горло, провалился в желудок, согревая, словно бы расслабляя изнутри. Хорошо, но невкусно. 

Но все-таки хорошо.

После второго глотка заломило шею и плечи. Ник поморщился: боль была привычная, но все равно неприятная, так выходило скопившееся за день (неделю? месяц? он уже и считать перестал) нервное напряжение, отпускало понемногу, хотя никогда не проходило совсем. 

За третьим закономерно пришла головная боль. Ник устало потер переносицу — почему-то болеть всегда начинало здесь, между глазами, затем поднималось ко лбу, давило, словно прорываясь наружу, а когда не получалось, уходило в виски и затылок, сворачивалось там в тупой, ноющий и тяжелый ком. 

— И повторить, красавчик, — Рози аккуратно поставила перед ним второй стакан. — Все как заказывал.

— Спасибо, — Ник думал было кивнуть, но голова заболела вдруг сильно, остро, как будто в череп воткнулись со всех сторон раскаленные добела шурупы, и он только повторил, едва разжимая губы: — Спасибо, Рози. Оплачу.

— Куда ж ты денешься, — хохотнула она и снова исчезла.

За следующими порциями Ник ходил уже сам: у Рози заметно прибавилось работы, да и внимание ее, вроде бы дружеское, но все равно какое-то удушливое, лишнее, Ника раздражало. Хотелось сесть, помолчать, и чтобы его все оставили в покое. Джонни понимал — он вообще всегда всех понимал, поэтому его бар не пустовал даже сейчас, — и наливал молча, и не качал головой укоризненно, мол, хватит тебе, парень. Если и думал такое, то оставлял при себе.

Это Ник в нем особенно ценил.

К тому моменту, как он перестал считать не только глотки, но и стаканы, головная боль успокоилась, а ровный шум бара будто бы отодвинулся. Нику было может и не хорошо, но терпимо, нормально, ощущения притупились, словно их кто-то отделил от него и накрыл толстым теплым одеялом. Он даже подумал, что может быть, сегодня обойдется. Может быть, каким-нибудь чудом повезет, и он сейчас допьет виски, теперь, казалось, отдававший не ячменем, а торфом и дымом, и просто пойдет домой. 

Телефонный звонок прорезал гомон и музыку бара ровно в тот момент, когда Ник ставил на столик опустевший стакан.

Звонил старый, обычно молчавший аппарат, приколоченный — чтобы не вышло чего — к барной стойке. Дребезжащий сигнал, казалось, всверливался в череп, будя утихшую совсем недавно боль. Ник нахмурился и начал вставать, медленно, осторожно, но непреклонно. Он не сомневался: звонят ему.

Так и получилось.

Трубку взяла Рози, прижала плечом, продолжая что-то писать в своем блокноте, потом замерла, выронила ручку. Не обратила на это никакого внимания. Выпрямилась. Стиснула трубку уже пальцами. 

Ник, пересекший к тому времени половину бара, посмотрел на нее удивленно: лицо Рози, обычно румяное, свежее, сейчас казалось землисто-серым, как будто с него разом пропали все краски, а вместе с ними и вся Розина живость.

— Т-тебя, — сказала она ему, протягивая трубку — и отпустила сразу, едва Ник коснулся аппарата, будто боялась случайно дотронуться до его руки своей. 

— Детектив Амаро, — он постарался говорить спокойно, четко.

— Эй, Ник, — голос Фина звучал почти как обычно, почти ровно, но Ник уже знал, что что-то не так: — Собирайся, угол 54-й и 18-й авеню. Пятно.

— Кто? — спросил он, хотя не хотел ни спрашивать, ни слышать ответ. — Кто, Фин?

— Оливия.

***

Садясь в такси, тормознувшее сразу, стоило ему поднять руку, Ник чувствовал себя абсолютно трезвым. И еще — очень, очень напуганным. Бояться было нельзя, никак, сейчас ему требовались все умения и навыки, весь опыт, который он получил за время работы в Спецкорпусе, потому что...

Лицо Лив стояло перед глазами: улыбающееся, серьезное, сосредоточенное, огорченное, злое. Он успел увидеть ее всякой за неполных два года, успел выучить, как и на что она реагирует, запомнить, когда хмурится и как смеется. И теперь просто не мог поверить, не мог уложить в голове, что Лив — умница, лучшая из них, самая внимательная, Лив — попалась в пятно.

— Пробка тут, — буркнул водитель, поймав взгляд Ника в зеркале заднего вида. — Стоим? 

Посмотрел еще раз, внимательней, и добавил, словно на упреждение:

— Короткая, объезжать дольше будем.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Ник, прикидывая, не быстрее ли получится пешком; по всему выходило, что нет. — Стоим так стоим.

— Здесь постоянно так, — водитель забормотал что-то про вечные заторы на дорогах, но Ник его не слушал.

Глядя в окно на окружающие их машины — в основном желтые, такси, — он в сотый, нет, скорее в тысячный раз перебирал в уме все, что знал о пятнах. 

Все, чему Лив успела его научить.

Пятна — световые явления неясного происхождения, похожие на сгустки сияющего и искрящегося тумана, — появились в Америке около пяти лет назад. Одни говорили, что причиной возникновения пятен стало изменение климата, глобальное потепление и, до кучи, повышенный радиационный фон. Другие обвиняли во всем Бога, третьи его же славили, а обвиняли уже геев, лесбиянок, чернокожих, феминисток, веганов, чайлдфри и прочих неправедников, обещая, что следом за пятнами, неуклонно «ползущими» с востока на запад, придет конь бел, конь рыж, конь ворон, и этот, четвертый, которого Ник никак не мог запомнить. В общем, чума, война и прочий апокалипсис. Как связаны с апокалипсисом, например, веганы, Ник не понимал и сам упорно верил в какое-нибудь простое и материальное объяснение всего этого безобразия. Но бессилие ученых, с каждым годом только шире разводивших руками в ответ на вопрос о том, откуда взялись пятна, только подбавляло масла в огонь чудовищных теорий. 

Впрочем, самым страшным было совсем не это.

Пятна, поначалу вроде бы безобидные, возникавшие то там, то здесь клочками жемчужно-белого, словно светящегося изнутри тумана, начали закрепляться на определенных местах. Мало кто видел в этом логику и смысл, распространение казалось хаотичным и все еще безопасным — до тех пор, пока в районах, где концентрация пятен стала особенно высокой, не начали пропадать люди. 

Тогда, конечно, всполошились все. Полиция, ФБР, Национальная Гвардия — Ник помнил, как стоял в оцеплении, чувствуя, как давит на голову каска, а на плечи — тяжелый бронежилет, и вместе с остальными ждал хоть каких-нибудь новостей, решений, ну, чего угодно. Ходили слухи о скорой эвакуации, о создании карантинных зон, о зачистке Нью-Йорка — услышав это Ник не выдержал, рассмеялся и посоветовал собеседнику пореже смотреть фильмы про супергероев. Ну просто так, на всякий случай. Тот почему-то обиделся и «новостями» делиться перестал. В общем, переполох был жуткий и громкий, но через несколько дней пропавшие в пятнах люди начали возвращаться: просто появлялись рядом с тем же самым местом, будто и не исчезали никуда, выглядели нормально, вели себя адекватно и спокойно рассказывали, что ничего странного не заметили. «Шла рядом с пятном, домой возвращалась, закружилась голова, я остановилась отдохнуть. Наверное, сознание потеряла. Пришла в себя, а тут вы», — таких рассказов, отличавшихся друг от друга в деталях, но в главном совершенно, как под копирку, одинаковых, Ник слышал море. Сначала по ТВ, а потом, когда перевелся в Спецкорпус, уже и вживую, от не понимавших, не веривших, что с ними случилось что-то плохое, жертв.

А они — эти женщины, дети, и намного реже — мужчины, — были именно жертвами.

Как Лив увидела эту закономерность, как поняла, Ник не знал до сих пор. Отчасти потому, что боялся спрашивать, отчасти потому что не был уверен, что Лив вообще захочет отвечать и объяснять. Она была первой (и на самом деле, почти единственной), кто понял, что с вернувшимися из пятен все не так просто. Они жили обычной жизнью день, два, три, некоторые держались по несколько недель, но в конце концов каждую жертву находили в собственном доме, закрывшейся в комнате, ванной, на кухне, трясущейся от ужаса и не могущей вымолвить ни слова.

Психологи и психиатры в едином порыве разводили руками. Сильный стресс, нервное истощение и навязчивые состояния — вот и все, что они могли сказать. С точки зрения медицины, люди, побывавшие в пятнах, были абсолютно здоровы. Вот только жить нормально, как раньше, уже не могли.

— Оно выбирает уязвимых, — объясняла ему в первый день работы в Спецкорпусе Лив. — Тех, кто пережил серьезную травму, насилие, трагедию. Не всех, конечно, я не знаю, как осуществляется выбор, да и никто не знает, но мы с Манчем и Фином проанализировали несколько сотен профилей — да, знаю, для Нью-Йорка это капля в море, но все же, выводы вполне однозначны. Ты обратил внимание, что наибольшей опасности подвержены женщины и дети?

Ник тогда только кивнул. Он обратил — да и в Спецкорпус пошел потому, что услышал про детектива Оливию Бенсон, которая занимается проблемой пятен, когда все остальные уже смирились.

— У меня дочка, — ответил он тогда, потому что Лив оказалась хоть и чужой, незнакомой, но единственной, которая действительно слушала его. — Чуть не попала туда. Она не... У нас в семье все в порядке, ничего по профилю Спецкорпуса, ты не подумай, но ее мама, Мария, недавно вернулась из Ирака, ну и вообще... Со спокойствием у нас не очень хорошо. Было не очень хорошо.

Ник потряс головой, поморгал. Мысли о том вечере, яркие и живые до сих пор, затмили даже беспокойство за Лив. Он и сейчас чувствовал дикий, почти животный страх, вспоминая, как Мария рассказывала ему, что Зара, побежавшая, забыв обо всех родительских наставлениях, за Мистером Твиддлди, чуть не попала в самый центр нового, неогороженного еще пятна. Мария тогда каким-то чудом успела ее перехватить, а вечером, уложив, наконец, исплакавшуюся по любимому коту Зару, встала напротив Ника, скрестив руки на груди, и сказала, что увозит дочь в Калифорнию.

Он с ними не поехал, но и о том, чтобы возразить Марии, ни секунды не думал. 

— Я ей благодарен, понимаешь? — говорил он много-много позже слушавшей его участливо, но очень спокойно Оливии. — У меня никогда бы яиц не хватило, а Мария смогла. 

— Она мать, — отвечала Оливия. — У нее просто выбора нет.

Ник сидел в такси, ползущем через последние метры пробки, и думал, что у него тоже нет выбора.

Никогда не было.

***

Ник устало слушал, как Фин опрашивает свидетелей — троих парней лет двадцати и девчонку чуть старше — на третий раз, когда Манч и Аманда, обходившие окрестности, вернулись, таща с собой какого-то растерянного, взъерошенного парня в потертой зеленой куртке, слишком теплой для сегодняшнего вечера.

— Амаро, принимай, — Аманда не сказала — выплюнула: — Фрэнк Паттерсон, тридцать два года, живет в двух кварталах отсюда. 

— И? — Ник отклеился от стены, возле которой стоял последние полчаса, с ненавистью глядя на особенно ярко сиявшее пятно, и взглянул на этого Фрэнка. — Военный?

— Мне не сказал, — Аманда пожала плечами, а вот Фрэнк поднял на Ника уставший, печальный какой-то взгляд и долго-долго смотрел, прежде чем кивнуть. 

— Ирак, был там год назад. Не стал продлять контракт. 

Голос у него оказался спокойный, низкий и глуховатый. Таких голосов не бывает у плохих людей, подумал Ник и тут же мысленно выругался на себя за глупость: «такие голоса», «такие глаза» и «такие лица» бывают у кого угодно, мало Лив учила, мало. 

Вернут они ее — и еще поучит. Обязательно. Чтобы Ник не лажал.

— Этот молодой человек, — вмешался, поняв, что никто не собирается переходить к сути дела, Манч, — появляется рядом с пятнами в этом районе с удивительной регулярностью. 

— Может он фанат, — хмыкнул отвлекшийся на мгновение Фин.

— Возможно. Но я с трудом могу себе представить фаната, который приходил к местам, где возникали пятна, за несколько часов до, собственно, события.

Ник сглотнул и резко, особенно громко в повисшей тишине, выдохнул:

— Ты знаешь что-то об этом? Как-то связан, — он кивнул на пятно позади Фрэнка, — с ними?

— Я... Я не могу рассказать. И, боюсь, ничем вам не помогу.

Ник не поверил ему ни на цент. Что-то во взгляде Фрэнка, в том, как он держался, вел себя — очевидно, нервничая, но все равно не так, как ведут себя обычно виноватые в чем-то люди, — моментально убедило Ника: он что-то знает.

— Фин, справитесь здесь? — Ник обернулся, поймал жесткую, злую ухмылку Фина. — Мы, пожалуй, продолжим в отделе.

— Идет. На связи, не выключай больше телефон. И, Ник, — Фин окликнул его, когда Ник вместе с Амандой и Фрэнком, которого она по-прежнему крепко держала под локоть, шли к патрульной машине, — поторопитесь там, время дорого.

— Знаю. Поторопимся.

***

— Как она вообще оказалась там одна? — Аманда взглянула на Ника исподлобья, поболтала ногами, потом спрыгнула со стола, на котором сидела последние десять минут, прошлась до кофейного автомата, спросила: — Тебе черный?

— Да, спасибо. — Ник стащил куртку, бросил на стул, закатал рукава и без того измятой рубашки. — Там Грейвсенд-парк недалеко, Оливия его любит. Может быть, пошла прогуляться и заметила что-то... 

— И не могла дождаться нас? Она даже не вызвала никого.

— Знаю. 

Ник с благодарностью принял горячий пластиковый стаканчик из рук Аманды, отхлебнул. Кофе в автомате был неизменно так себе, но в голове все равно прояснилось. Рефлекс, наверное. 

— Ты думаешь, этот Паттерсон действительно как-то связан с пятнами?

— Черт знает, — Аманда отпила из своего стакана, подошла к доске с прикрепленной по центру фотографией Лив и продолжила, не оборачиваясь к Нику: — Манч пробил его по камерам, ну, тем, которые не вырубались, а работали рядом с пятнами. В районе 18-й Паттерсон был на всех. Вообще везде, понимаешь? Техники сейчас пытаются соотнести время его появления со временем появления пятен и пропажей людей, но это работа на сутки, не меньше, а Оливия... 

Она сжала стаканчик так сильно, что кофе плеснул на пол.

— Ты же наверное слышал про группу людей, которые называют это Сиянием?

— Сказки, — Ник ответил быстрее, чем успел нормально обдумать вопрос; впрочем, после слова «Сияние» это уже и не требовалось. 

Среди всех теоретиков и мистификаторов, в изобилии продвигавших идеи возникновения и действия пятен, «Сияющие» были самыми странными. Они напоминали Нику не то секту, не то пародию на какой-нибудь древний монашеский орден. «Сияющие» утверждали, что пятна делают с человеком только одно: перемещают его в место, где он снова и снова проживает самые худшие кошмары своей жизни. Именно поэтому, говорили они, у детей есть шанс вернуться в норму — по крайней мере, у тех детей, которые перед попаданием в пятно не испытали на себе ничего действительно плохого. А вот у взрослых все было значительно сложнее.

Кроме того, «Сияющие» говорили, что пятна как бы зовут некоторых людей, воспоминания и страдания которых для них особенно важны. Издают звуковые колебания или что-то в этом роде.

Ник не вникал — ему это казалось отборным, концентрированным бредом. И Аманде, насколько он помнил, тоже.

— Сказки-то сказками, — она нахмурилась, проверила пропевший что-то коротко и мелодично телефон и жестом указала Нику на компьютер Лив, мерцавший скринсейвером: — Барба переслал там кое-что, почта Оливии должна быть открыта, проверь.

Ник пошел проверять.

В почте действительно нашлось письмо от Барбы — точнее, от самой Оливии, отправленное Барбой с ее личного электронного адреса, видимо, из дома. Ник открыл, пробежал глазами ровные строчки текста, перечитал снова, щелкнул приложенные файлы. На экране поползли столбцы график, круги диаграмм, какие-то фотографии. Пару раз — Ник успел заметить, пока его не согнала с места вцепившаяся в экран взглядом Аманда — на снимках мелькнул и Фрэнк.

— Она работала с ними, — пояснила Аманда, щелкая мышкой. — С «Сияющими». Только Барбе сказала, и то не напрямую, а намеком. Изучала, оказывается, природу пятен, поведение жертв, временные связи... 

— Паттерсон?

— Я не могу разобраться так сходу, но мне кажется, с ним она общалась чаще всего. — Аманда сердито взглянула на него: — Я окончательно запуталась. Давай так: Фин пытается нарыть что-то на месте, Манч с техниками, я покопаюсь здесь, а ты попробуй расколоть Паттерсона? Вдруг он что-нибудь расскажет.

Ник хотел было сказать, что с удовольствием поменяется с Амандой местами и обязанностями, но не решился. Только согласно качнул головой, подхватил стаканчик с остывшим кофе и пошел в допросную.

***

— Я не могу рассказать, что нужно делать. Вообще все, что я могу рассказать, вам не поможет, понимаете? Вы даже не поверите мне.

— Мистер Паттерсон... Фрэнк, — Ник сцепил руки в замок. Два часа бесплодно потраченного времени. Два часа вникуда. Два часа, в которые он мог делать что-то, чтобы помочь Лив. — Послушайте, мы уже поняли, что вы непричастны к пропажам, записи детектива Бенсон дают понять это совершенно ясно, но если вы хоть чем-то можете помочь, если вы хоть что-то знаете — сейчас не время молчать. Сейчас я поверю во что угодно. 

— Послушайте, детектив, — Фрэнк смотрел на него так же устало и спокойно, как и в начале допроса; глаза у него были прозрачные, серо-синие и абсолютно честные. 

От этой честности Нику хотелось выть.

— Послушайте, — начал заново Фрэнк. — Ваша подруга, — он запнулся, поправил сам себя: — Ваш детектив пропала около пяти часов назад, верно? Если вы выпустите меня или найдете еще кого-то из группы в том районе, мы можем попробовать дотянуться до Оливии, пока она не ушла слишком далеко. Я... Это очень долго объяснять, детектив, но если вы немного знаете о Сиянии, то должны понять.

— Детектив Роллинз ввела меня в курс дела. Вы предполагаете, что пятна — это своеобразные энергетические, — Ник покусал губу, подбирая слово, — ловушки-порталы, которые непонятным образом действуют на определенную группу людей — в теории определенную, потому что выявить признаки вы так и не смогли.

— Пока верно. 

— Эти ловушки воздействуют на людей, заставляя их наступать в пятно...

— Сияние.

— Хорошо, пусть Сияние. Человек попадает туда, оказывается как бы выключен из своей обычной жизни, и раз за разом переживает самые плохие моменты, которые с ним когда-то случались. Потом это Сияние, «пережевав», выплевывает его, в течение нескольких дней все в порядке, а потом что-то случается.

— Не «что-то случается», — Фрэнк сощурился, глядя на него через стол, — то, что вы так презрительно описываете, происходит на самом деле. Сначала в Сиянии, а потом это постепенно пробивается за человеком в наш мир — точнее, он сам вытягивает Сияние за собой и заключает себя в петлю. Плохие воспоминания, ощущения, все самое мерзкое и жуткое, что происходило, происходит снова. Пусть только у человека в голове, но это в каком-то смысле еще хуже, потому что вырваться из этого кошмара не получается никак. Вы же видели, что происходит с людьми после.

— Они успокаиваются. Со временем.

— Их успокаивают, — слово «их» Фрэнк почти прокричал. — Полгода назад я работал охранником в клубе. Сияние возникло у нас прямо на сцене, во время концерта какой-то группы. Парни разбежались сами, но один, прыгая подальше, толкнул девочку-солистку, она упала прямо в этот свет. Появилась обратно сразу же, ну, может, секундой позже. Я было подумал — пронесло. Вызвал, конечно, всех кого нужно, девочку проверили, обследовали психологи, психиатры, кто там еще толкался. Много специалистов, в общем. А потом — я у нее адрес тогда взял, как под руку толкнуло что-то, — пришел через пару дней проверить, и... — Фрэнк махнул рукой. — Девятнадцать ей было, Лиззи Лардридж. Мать мне потом сказала, что она металась по дому, просила: «Роди, Роди, не надо». А Роди — это брат ее сводный оказался, который ее бил, когда она маленькая была. Сильно бил. 

Ник сдавил руками разламывающуюся пополам голову. 

В сказанное верилось с трудом, но правда это или нет, сейчас было неважно. Фрэнк говорил тоном человека, который не сомневается в собственной правдивости, говорил так, как будто до сих пор каждый день вспоминает эту Лиззи, а по выходным ходит к ее матери домой, проведать ее и в черт знает какой раз извиниться — непонятно только, за что.

— Амаро, — Аманда заглянула в допросную, дернула головой: выходи, мол. 

Ник поднялся, пошел к выходу, чувствуя, что Фрэнк смотрит ему вслед. Ссутулился. И, как будто что-то толкнуло его под руку, неплотно прикрыл за собой дверь, встав в коридоре напротив Аманды.

— Фин сказал, что пройдется по друзьям Паттерсона, которые по Сиянию. Манч обещал появиться утром. Я, наверное, тоже пойду, мне звонила Ким, сказала, что у нее опять какие-то проблемы. Все, что удалось извлечь из заметок Оливии, я оставила на твоем столе. И ты иди. Оставь Паттерсона на ночь в изоляторе и иди. 

— Еще немного, — Ник устало улыбнулся Аманде. — Он начал разговаривать. 

— Все еще сказки?

— Какая разница. Вдруг среди этих сказок будет что-то полезное. 

— Тоже верно. И, Ник, слушай. Оливия, не знаю, как она это сделала, но вывела систему, определила круг тех, кто попадает в пятна, в Сияние, и разбила на три группы, по времени. Первая — дети, они потом после психолога приходят в себя. Вторая — пережившие травму, но не по нашему профилю, а что-то вроде недавней утраты, стресса, люди, подверженные депрессиям. С ними все плохо, но они...

— Я помню, Лив объясняла. Особое эмпатическое восприятие.

— Да-да, но сами так уж сильно не страдали. По крайней мере, не за себя. И есть еще третья, — Аманда опустила глаза. — Самая многочисленная. Жертвы насилия, травматики, ну, ты понял. Те, с кем обычно работает Спецкорпус. Если верить ее выкладкам, их выжимает без возможности восстановления. 

— В какой... — Ник откашлялся, в очередной раз дошел до автомата, взял минералки. Смочил пересохшее горло и спросил снова, на этот раз нормально выговаривая слова: — В какой сама Лив? 

— Я думаю, — Аманда говорила тихо-тихо, словно заставляла себя выталкивать слова, — она была бы в четвертой. Для тех, кто долго держался, но...

— Понял, — Ник повернулся обратно к допросной. — Спасибо, Роллинз, иди домой. Я тут справлюсь.

***

Вспомнилась Зара. Вспомнились темные от злости и пережитого ужаса, незнакомые глаза Марии. Вспомнилась вереница женщин и мужчин, плачущих, шарахающихся от света, от звука чужого голоса, от людских рук — тех, после пятен.

Снова вспомнилась улыбка Лив.

Ник постоял у двери, дождался, пока Аманда, махнув на прощание, исчезнет за дверями лифта, и зашел в допросную. Сел — не напротив Фрэнка, а рядом, на краешек стола, чувствуя, как металлическая окантовка холодит кожу даже сквозь ткань джинсов. Спросил, не церемонясь и глядя в глаза:

— Знаешь, что делать? Не ври только.

Фрэнк кивнул.

— Знаю. Воды можно?

Ник принес. Открутил пробку, отдал — вспомнив Рози, специально не убрал пальцы, но Фрэнк, кажется, даже внимания не обратил. Коснулся его руки, забирая бутылку, просто, легко, выпил сразу половину и сказал:

— В Сияние можно попасть. Это я знаю точно, сам не был, но как бы заглядывал туда, когда Джереми — Оливия знает его, он бы подошел лучше, но сейчас в Оклахоме, — так вот, Джереми выводил оттуда свою дочь, а я смотрел. Мы все смотрели. 

— Зачем?

— Энергия. Не знаю, у Джереми с Оливией появилась целая теория, не очень научная, правда, про то, что Сияние кормится не столько плохими воспоминаниями, сколько чувствами, которые они вызывают. Сильными эмоциями. Радость тоже подошла бы, но боль и страх вызвать проще. Быстрее. И когда энергии становится много...

— Петля разрывается?

— Ну вроде того. Скорее, распускается ненадолго, но этого достаточно, чтобы можно было «выдернуть» человека. И если очень повезет, он даже окажется более-менее цел.

— А дочь этого Джереми, что с ней?

— Ну, — Фрэнк покусал губу, поднял взгляд на Ника. — Она лечится, там какая-то программа восстановления, но вообще ей повезло. И на транквилизаторах ее никто не держал.

— И она не?..

— Она нормальная, детектив.

— Ник.

— Ник. Совершенно нормальная, просто пережившая очень сильный стресс. Прошла неделя, рано судить, но мне кажется, она будет в порядке. Со временем. 

Ник посмотрел на него — бледного, уставшего, державшегося до глупости честно и смело, — и решил, что разговоров с него на сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Встал, дернул Фрэнка за рукав куртки, заставляя подняться тоже, и не то позвал, не то попросил, заглянув в ставшие, казалось, совсем прозрачными глаза:

— Пошли? 

— Пошли, — чуть улыбнувшись, ответил Фрэнк. — Попробуем тебя провести.

***

Пятно — даже мысленно Нику не хотелось называть его Сиянием — за прошедшие несколько часов стало значительно ярче. Смотреть на него было тяжело, глаза резало. Хотелось уйти, хотелось вообще никогда больше этого не видеть, но Фрэнк стоял рядом, и Кэссиди, и Барба, и Аманда с Манчем и Фином, которые приехали, стоило только позвонить. И даже Такер, пять минут назад предложивший пойти с ними так буднично, словно это была прогулка в Центральный парк, а не попытка забрести неведомо куда.

— Готов? — Фрэнк коснулся его плеча, и пятно тут же ослепительно вспыхнуло, заставив всех зажмуриться. 

Жрешь, сука, подумал Ник. Ничего. Ей подавишься. Нами всеми.

— Ага, — ответил, сообразив, что Фрэнк до сих пор ждет, а потом повернулся к столпившимся вокруг друзьям: — С вас кофе, ладно? Не этот наш, а как Лив любит, со сливками и чем там еще...

— Сиропом, — Барба, нелепый, но такой нужный здесь и сейчас в своем щегольском пальто, сморщился, будто кофе с сиропом — это было преступление как минимум второй степени. — Кокосовым.

— Вот, — хмыкнул Ник, — и Джонни позвоните, чтобы не закрывался. Нам понадобится, верно?

— Ни о чем не беспокойся, парень, — хлопнул его по спине Фин. — Мы будем здесь.

Ник еще раз посмотрел на пятно. На Фрэнка, до сих пор спокойного, только ставшего в несколько раз более уставшим. На бледное от волнения лицо Аманды, трясущиеся руки Манча, нервные улыбки Барбы и Фина. На Такера, который, было похоже, ринется в пятно сразу после них. 

Ее нет часов сколько, семь, подумалось ему. А мы уже так налажали. 

— Ник? — услышал он голос Лив, тихий, слабый. — Ник?

Пятно качнулось к нему.

— Пора, — Фрэнк подошел, взял его за руку. — Так смогу завести и вывести.

— Потом, — Ник улыбнулся, ему вдруг стало отчаянно весело. — Потом ты мне все объяснишь, — сказал он и вслед за Фрэнком шагнул за ограждение, прямо в слепящий белый свет.


End file.
